Special Delivery
by t0tally al0n3
Summary: It's Cindy's birthday... but... where's the cake?


It was a nice summer day filled with beautiful sunshine. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the birds had a happy song in their hearts, and our young boy genius had a jump in his step. There was only one thought or person on his mind… and that person was Cindy Vortex. It's been quite a while since they've been going steady. It took a whole lot of determination just to ask her to be his girlfriend, but it was worth it.

"Cindy's the most important person to me." Jimmy happily thought. "I love her so much… wait… love doesn't even cover the many feelings that I have for her."

Loving thoughts were racing through his mind until… his steps came to a halt.

"Wait a second…" he pondered out loud. "Tomorrow is Cindy's birthday. I forgot all about it! How can I be the perfect boyfriend if I forgot something as simple as her birthday! I've got to get her the perfect gift… something that will make her proud to be mine… But WHAT?"

Jimmy was running towards the store when the idea hit him.

"I know!" Jimmy thought. "I'll bake her a cake! With her favorite flavor… the works!"

He ran into the supermarket to pick up all the ingredients that he thought he would need. He grabbed a basket and headed down the aisles.

"Okay… Flour. Check. Eggs. Check. Baking soda. Check. Icing. Check. Sprinkles. Check. Plastic Tubes. Check. Decorative Plastic Pillars. Check. I think I'm ready." Jimmy walked towards the register and paid for his purchases.

He walked out of the store with such a proud feeling deep within himself.

"Gosh.. I hope that she likes the cake I'll make her. I'm definitely not going to build a robot to make this cake. Where would I put all of my love and feeling. I'm going to do this myself." he thought.

Jimmy walked home rather quickly while trying not to drop any of the contents out of the bag. There were the occasional times when the box of baking soda fell out, but Jimmy didn't mind going through the trouble at all.

Once he got home, he ran into the kitchen and placed all of contents onto the table.

"Why Jimmy! If you needed me to go to the store I would have gone for you!" Mrs. Neutron reasoned.

"Nah, mom. It's all right. I kind of wanted to buy the stuff myself anyway."

Jimmy's mom quickly scanned all of the items scattered on the table and asked, "So… making a cake, huh?

"Boy mom's are smart." Jimmy mumbled.

"Well… good luck!" she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Good luck with what? I'm a genius." Jimmy announced proudly. "Okay! Let's get to work."

About an hour had passed and still nothing was cooking in the oven; the baking soda wasn't even opened. Jimmy sat there lying on the kitchen floor looking at cookbooks.

"Wah! Not one of these is perfect for Cindy! Not a single one of them!" Jimmy screamed as he pounded the floor.

He started playing with the plastic pillars and said, "I wanted to make a fountain along with the cake… but… so far… I don't have a kind of design planned out yet. I wanted this to be special, but this baking business is such a feminine thing…"

Just then Mrs. Neutron stepped in.

"Need any help, dear?" she asked.

"Mom… I really want to do this by myself! I mean… if you don't mind." Jimmy replied.

"Okay, Jimmy. But just let me know when you need my help! I'll be here for you!" she assured him.

"Kay…." Jimmy mumbled as he flipped through the cookbook.

He got up and grabbed a bowl. He cracked some eggs along the side of it. Pouring some baking soda into the measuring cup, he started to think if he would ever be able to finish the cake just in time for Cindy's birthday.

"Hm…" he pondered. "I'm making this recipe up myself… and I really want it to be super sweet. I think I'll pour in a whole cup of sugar! Wait, two cups ought to do the trick."

He stirred all of the ingredients and poured all of the contents into a pan shaped like a heart. He then placed the pan in the oven and let it bake at 180 degrees. He then sat down at the table and watched his cake bake from a distance, but what he didn't know was that something was wrong with his concoction. With a rousing rumble it spattered over the whole kitchen. The dough was everywhere.

"Great… what am I going to do now!" Jimmy screamed.

He looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:35.

"Ugh, and it's almost eleven…." he sighed. "I'm completely covered in this stuff."

He rolled his eyes as he started to wipe his face and hands. Suddenly, he began to yawn.

"I'll finish this up… right.. after… I take… just a quick… nap…." he said to himself sleepily.

And with that he dosed of right off with his head on the kitchen table.


End file.
